La alteración del equilibrio
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Se suponía que eran como hermanos y que cualquier alteración en ese orden lo derrumbaría todo. Harry y Hermione descubren luego de la guerra una faceta diferente que los llevará a dudar de su futuro. Sus acciones alterarán el equilibrio de su mundo y de quienes los rodea. mal summary, lo sé .


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con esta historia, así que no me demanden.**

"**La Alteración del Equilibrio"**

**Capítulo Uno**

"**Buscando la luz"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Era difícil ajustarse a la luz del día. Llevaba ahí tres días encerrado, apenas saliendo para ir al baño o algo de beber. Por eso las cortinas estaban cerradas, los fuegos de las chimeneas extintos en todas las habitaciones y las pocas velas yacían en el suelo y los muebles como flores de cera, derretidas casi desde el primer día. La temperatura en la casa había bajado pero no tanto para no ser tolerada con una pequeña manta en la que Harry se envolvía.

Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes ya que no podía sentirse pertenecer a ninguna de las otras habitaciones de la Mansión Black. Cuatro días antes había sido el día más difícil de su vida. Y no, no había sido el día en que se había enfrentado a Voldemort. Había sido el día siguiente a eso, el día en que todo el desastre en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade había tenido que ser recogido, las familias consoladas, los cuerpos sepultados…

Los sepelios habían sido lo peor.

Todavía recordaba las cajas de Lupin y Tonks siendo depositadas en el fondo de las fosas mientras que Teddy lloraba en brazos de su abuela como adivinando lo que estaba sucediendo. La caja de Fred Weasley con Goerge abrazado a ella por horas e impidiendo que lo movieran hasta que al final Bill y Charlie tuvieron que quitarlo de ahí casi convenciéndolo, casi por la fuerza ya que sus padres estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, casi como ausentes.

Harry sabía que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como un alien mientras estaba rodeado de personas. Especialmente de los Weasley que acababan de sufrir una pérdida tan grande ¿Y cómo no sentirse responsable? Voldemort quería acabar con él en ese momento. Toda esa guerra había sucedido porque lo estaban buscando a él. Incluso Snape… Snape quien había sido enterrado en los terrenos de Hogwarts y a cuyo sepelio solo habían asistido los profesores del colegio, Ron Hermione y él mismo ¿Pero quién lloraba por él? Solo él, el hijo de la mujer que más amó y del hombre que más odió.

Al día siguiente había decidido irse a Grimmauld Place. Solo, a pesar de las protestas de Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Especialmente de Ginny quien decía necesitarlo en esos momentos tan difíciles ¿Pero cómo podía estar ahí para ella cuando él mismo se sentía tan perdido? No podía ser la roca de nadie si primero no encontraba su fuerza.

Y ahí estaba entonces, en esa cama en la habitación de huéspedes, con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad y el cuerpo al frío en busca de una respuesta. Sabiendo que la respuesta sería más fácil de encontrar si supiera la pregunta…

El timbre de la casa sonó una vez más. No había día que no lo hiciera o que no recibiera cartas de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Incluso Luna y Neville le habían escrito una vez ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No se sentía sociable… o con ganas de ver a nadie. Simplemente esperó a que el timbre dejara de sonar pero entonces un ruido estridente llenó la casa. Harry se sentó de un brinco y escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo. Alguien había entrado. ¿Debía preocuparse? Sintió su varita dentro de su bata ¿Sería posible que los mortífagos que habían escapado lo estuvieran buscando ahora?

Se puso de pie listo para pelear, pero en lugar del golpe en la puerta esperado… o el mortífago derribándola con una patada para amenazarlo con varita en alto, simplemente escuchó un gentil toque en su puerta.

-Harry, sabemos que estás aquí. Sal.

Era la voz de Hermione.

Harry relajó su respiración y bajó la varita. Hacía días que no hablaba con nadie así que se sentía extraño intentar sacar algún sonido de su garganta. Lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para sellarla y escuchó a su amiga bufar.

-Muy listo, Harry ¿Crees que no puedo deshacer ese hechizo si quisiera? Acabo de volar el de la puerta principal.

Harry sabía que lo haría si es que quería, pero había una razón por la que tocaba. Ella y seguramente Ron y tal vez Ginny, esperaban que él abriera por voluntad propia ¿No era eso de lo que habían estado hablando los pasados días en sus cartas?

-No quiero ver a nadie,- replicó sacando una voz áspera que sonaba ajena a sus oídos,- por favor…

Sabía que si seguía hablando, su voz y su voluntad se quebrarían sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Esperó a la respuesta de sus amigos pero hicieron un silencio demasiado largo. Luego escuchó sus pasos alejarse como bajando los dos pisos hasta llegar al recibidor. No fue sino hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que volvió a la cama donde se tumbó a intentar dormir. Sabía que a lo más llegaría a ese estado entre dormido y despierto que normalmente ocurría cuando estaba muy cansado. Las pesadillas de Voldemort se habían ido pero las de ahora eran peores. Eran acerca de los que habían muerto, acerca de Hogwarts en mil pedazos, de Tonks y Remus con caras pálidas antes de que sus ataúdes fueran cerrados, y de Fred enterrando la felicidad de los Weasley al ser sepultado su ataúd. Pero sobre todo eran acerca de Snape. Snape siendo atacado por Nagini y muriendo lentamente, pidiéndole que lo mire a los ojos como despidiéndose con la mirada de la mujer que más había amado. Y era Harry recordando que lo había visto morir sin sentir demasiada pena por él, sin haber sabido a tiempo todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida.

Varias horas después, Harry deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y salió en busca del eventual vaso con agua. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la boca del estómago y recordó que no había comido nada desde que había llegado a la mansión. Pensó por un instante buscar algo que comer pero estaba seguro de que no había nada en esa casa abandonada casi desde la muerte de Sirius. Y el solo salir de la casa comenzaba a darle pánico.

Tan pronto llegó al primer piso su nariz creyó detectar el olor de comida casera. Pensó en Kreacher, quien era su único acompañante, pero que era lo mismo como si no estuviera ahí. ¿Sería posible que estuviera cocinando algo? Obvio no para su nuevo amo sino para sí mismo. Sintió su boca humedecerse conforme se acercaba a la cocina. Se quedó parado en el marco y se cubrió los ojos al darse cuenta que había luz ahí. Era la luz del día, alguien había abierto las cortinas. Su atención se fijó en la mesita de la cocina, justo en la pila de hot cakes casi recién hechos. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie cerca así que se acercó a ellos con la intención de robar al menos uno. Cuando llegó ahí vio una nota al lado de ellos.

"_Pensé que tendrías hambre pero no quise insistir. Come tantos como quieras, hay leche y café en la alacena y un poco de fruta al lado de la estufa. Estaré en la biblioteca en dado caso que quieras hablar con alguien. Pero está bien si no quieres hacerlo._

_Hermione"_

Harry miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie cerca así que puso el plato de hot cakes, la leche y la fruta en una charola y se apresuró a regresar a su habitación encerrándose con el mismo encantamiento antes de sentarse en la cama a comer vorazmente la comida que su amiga le había dejado.

Una vez terminado, puso la charola a un lado. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que había iniciado a comer. Había limpiado el plato, se había bebido la leche y de las manzanas solo quedaban los restos. Pensó por un instante en bajar a la biblioteca pero no se le ocurría algo que decirle a su amiga. De los tres que habían llegado esa mañana, o la noche anterior, no estaba seguro, ella era la única que creía poder enfrentar. Luego de esos meses escondidos en el bosque de Dean, su confianza se había fortalecido y era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia sanguínea. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?

Se quedó dormido por primera vez en varios días. Posiblemente fue el efecto de la pesada comida que había ingerido en menos tiempo del que a una persona normal le hubiera tomado. Y se quedó ahí sin saber hacer nada más consigo mismo.

Varias horas después lo despertó otro toque en la puerta. No sabía qué hora era pues las cortinas de su habitación estaban tan oscuras con la mugre, que era lo mismo como si fueran negras, y creaban una atmósfera de noche eterna.

-Harry,- dijo Hermione del otro lado con una voz calmada y suave, como si temiera que un tono brusco lo heriría,- te preparé algo para cenar.

Esperó un momento a que Harry le contestara pero al no recibir respuesta, continuó hablando.

-Lo dejaré en el suelo ¿Está bien? Yo… estaré en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La misma que ocupaba cuando me quedé las primeras navidades ¿Recuerdas?- esperó a ver si Harry decía algo pero no tenía caso, Harry sentía una presión en el pecho al intentar formular palabras,- solo soy yo… puedes hablar conmigo si quieres.

No dijo más, instantes después escuchó sus pasos abrirse camino en dirección a las escaleras. Y supo que había bajado al segundo piso.

Harry emitió un hondo suspiro y se tocó la barriga. Estaba seguro de que había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que había comido los panqueques pero no se sintió con mucha hambre. Había decidido dejar la charola donde estaba pero luego cambió de parecer. Seguro Hermione se preocuparía si volvía y la veía intacta. Así que deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y la puso adentro sin la intención de probar bocado.

Cambió de opinión tan pronto la vio. Hermione había preparado pollo al horno y emitía un olor como si hubiera sido cocinado propiamente con hierbas finas. Al lado del pollo había patatas y zanahorias salteadas con una salsa oscura que olía fenomenal. También había hecho pan tostado con ajo y mantequilla y había agregado una jarra con agua, un termo con té y un poco de leche en una taza. Sin pensarlo dos veces trajo la charola consigo a la cama en lugar de dejarla en el suelo como tenía planeado originalmente. Todo estaba delicioso. Comió hasta quedar satisfecho y no dejó casi nada de lo que Hermione le había llevado.

Cuando hubo terminado se quedó sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la nada. La habitación estaba oscura, pero como su vista ya se había habituado a la misma, pudo distinguir perfectamente los muebles dentro de la misma. Una cama grande, un viejo guardarropa, un espejo de cuerpo completo, las mesitas al lado de la cama, un sillón junto a la ventana, las cortinas sucias y el tapete a juego… ese había sido su mundo los pasados días. Y quizá era efecto de la comida, pues ahora que estaba más sobrio comenzaba a analizar todo aquello que en su tiempo había sido demasiado para asimilar de una sola vez. Seguía siendo difícil, después de todo quienes habían muerto todavía estaban muertos, pero buscó dentro de sí una manera de hacer paz consigo mismo. Sabía que los Weasley nunca le reprocharían nada ¿Pero podía él perdonarse todo lo que había sucedido? Pensó en Ginny y lo cercana que siempre había sido especialmente a los gemelos. No sabía cómo la iba a mirar a la cara otra vez. Y Ron… quizá Ron estaría bien, lo perdonaría en nombre de la amistad… pero ahora Hermione no estaba con él. Estaba en esa casa acompañándolo. ¿Por qué?

Sabía que no tenía que preguntarlo. Después de todo no era la primera vez que Hermione lo hacía. Miró las charolas vacías y sintió un poco de remordimiento.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-Hermione…- le dijo con voz ronca.

-¡Harry!- escuchó del otro lado con un timbre que no podía ocultar su contento.

Él se apresuró a sujetar el pomo de la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

-No abras, por favor,- se apresuró a decirle,- no puedo verte ahora. No podría… - su frase se cortó así como su voz, así que carraspeó un poco antes de continuar,- solo quería darte las gracias por la comida. Y por preocuparte.

Creyó escuchar un sollozo del otro lado. Harry apretó los ojos dolorosamente.

-Oh Harry… ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré.

No dijo nada más, solo se encaminó a su habitación. Ella no lo siguió.

Pasaron varios días con la misma rutina. Hermione tocaba a su puerta, decía unas cuantas frases de aliento, le dejaba la comida y luego se iba. Normalmente por las noches, Harry iba a la habitación de Hermione y le agradecía por todo y luego volvía a su cuarto. Era una zona segura, esa la que se creaba al estar detrás de una puerta. Para Harry era como un escudo invisible. Más poderoso que la capa de su padre. Y así funcionó por varios días.

Ron y Ginny estuvieron muy presentes también. Le mandaban cartas casi a diario dándole su apoyo y pidiéndole que regresara a la madriguera. Y sabía que a veces iban a la mansión pues podía escuchar los murmullos en la habitación de Hermione o cuando abría la puerta. Claro que eso era imposible de no hacer ya que el retrato de la señora Black seguía gritando como loca cuando hacían mucho ruido.

Luego de la primera semana, Harry se despertó con el barullo. Escuchaba la voz de Hermione hablando en voz alta como reprendiendo a alguien y el ruido de los muebles siendo movidos, a pesar de que era obvio que lo estaban haciendo con magia, se podía escuchar hasta su habitación. No mucho tiempo después, Hermione subió a dejarle el desayuno pero esa vez Harry quiso agradecerle al instante.

-Hermione…- le dijo con voz solícita,- yo… me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti el estar aquí sintiéndote sola y eso… y no tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes? Estoy bien. Estaré bien.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Había temor en la voz de Hermione, Harry lo distinguió de inmediato.

-¡No! No quise decir eso…- se apresuró a corregir,- pero no estoy listo para salir. Yo solo…quiero quedarme aquí ¿Sería mucho pedir quedarme aquí?

Escuchó el suspiro de Hermione.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte ahí, pero no para siempre. Oh, Harry,- Hermione volvió a suspirar de exasperación,- ¿No te das cuenta que no eres el único que sufre? Uno creería que luego de la guerra todo estaría bien pero no es así. Todo está vuelto de cabeza. La señora Weasley anda por ahí como una vela extinguida y el señor Weasley intenta sacar fuerzas por sus hijos pero es doloroso verlo a los ojos y notar como siempre están listos para llenarse de lágrimas. Y Ron… Harry, Ron ha sospechado por qué te has encerrado acá y se siente culpable. Piensa que te has hecho responsable de lo que le pasa a su familia y se siente tan mal como yo porque imaginamos tu dolor. Y Ginny…

Hermione paró sus noticias de pronto. Harry sabía que había parado porque había algo que no quería decirle pero sabía que no era nada que no supiera ya. Ginny y él había interrumpido lo suyo antes de la guerra, pero ahora que había terminado no podía estar con ella justo por lo que había sucedido. Y seguro estaba destrozada por lo de Fred y por ver a George en su estado casi inferi, le había hablado de George en casi todas sus cartas y seguro esperaba que él fuera a consolarla. ¿Pero cómo podía consolarla si él mismo no encontraba el consuelo?

Harry emitió un hondo suspiro casi imitando los gestos de Hermione. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho. Los señores Weasley, George, Ginny… y Ron también. Sintiéndose mal y sin Hermione a su lado para consolarle. Sin querer los había separado una vez más. Harry sintió algo filoso cortarle las entrañas.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- inquirió Harry de pronto dándose cuenta que si todo estaba tan mal, Hermione no podía ser la excepción.

Ella guardó silencio pero de pronto le golpeó en la memoria que Hermione estaba sola. Al igual que él, ella estaba sola ya que había borrado la memoria de sus padres y por el momento se encontraban en Australia. Y ahora ella estaba con los Weasley pero era extraño porque ella y Ron… bueno, fuera lo que fuera ella y Ron compartían algo. Le pareció escuchar un sollozo y Harry colocó la mano sobre la puerta como pretendiendo que al hacerlo, su mano traspasaría y la consolaría.

-Oh, Harry…- le dijo entre sollozos,- no puedo traerte más preocupaciones, ya ha sido demasiado para ti…

Harry sujetó el pomo de la puerta. Desde hacía días que no ponía el hechizo porque sabía que Hermione respetaba su decisión y su privacidad. Sin pensárselo más, lo giró y contempló a Hermione con la cara hundida en sus manos mientras intentaba disminuir el volumen de sus sollozos. La charola en el suelo quizá desde que había tocado la puerta. Como si fuera una reacción natural, Harry extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Hasta entonces no se había parado a pensar en lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga o si se sentía tan sola y confundida como él.

-Lo siento…- le dijo no muy seguro del motivo por el cual se disculpaba. Solo lo sentía, lo sentía por ella, por supuesto, ya que sabía que Hermione no manejaba las situaciones sentimentales tan bien como manejaba las académicas.

-No te preocupes,- le respondió ella desasiéndose de él. Tenía la nariz roja y sus ojos aún estaban húmedos,- yo solo…

-Necesitas tiempo, Hermione,- razonó él comprendiendo por fin lo que ella había querido decir con eso de que él no era el único que se sentía mal,- todos necesitamos tiempo. Incluso los Weasley.

Hermione asintió de inmediato y se limpió la nariz y la cara con la manga de su sudadera de lana azul celeste. Tal vez era debido a la guerra, pero a Harry le pareció de pronto que Hermione había crecido más de lo que se había dado cuenta los pasados meses. De pronto parecía como más madura y a la vez más frágil de lo que jamás había notado.

-Está bien,-respondió ella ahora más relajada,- toma el tiempo que necesites Harry. Yo estaré aquí.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la media vuelta y encaminarse pisos abajo. Harry se quedó un momento ahí, pensando en nada pero sin ganas de volver a encerrarse. Por lo menos no en su habitación. Además, había dormido tanto durante toda la semana que decidió bajar las escaleras llevando la charola consigo. Tal vez podría encontrar algo que hacer además de sentir lástima por sí mismo.

Hermione no pudo disimular su asombro al verlo entrar a la cocina con la charola en las manos. Era evidente que no sabía qué decir, pero cuando lo vio colocar la charola al lado de su desayuno, se sentó junto a él sin decir palabra y Harry contempló su perfil mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-¿Hermione?- dijo por fin tímidamente. Hermione giró el rostro para mirarlo de frente. Ojos verdes sobre castaños.- Sé que es difícil para ti… estar con los Weasley.

¿Pero qué no era difícil esos días?

-Oh, no, Harry. Yo vine por ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Harry no había pretendido reprocharle nada y así se lo hizo saber con su tono,- es solo que entiendo ¿Sabes? Si decides quedarte aquí sin importar lo que yo haga después. Eres bienvenida.

Hermione puso la cuchara de vuelta en su plato de avena y emparejó el cuerpo con su cabeza todavía más de frente a Harry.

-Gracias,- le dijo sujetando su mano,- jamás creí decir esto pero… creo que me conoces más de lo que pensé.

-Eres mi mejor amiga,- replicó él arqueando la comisura de sus labios en media sonrisa,- si antes no pude prestar mucha atención fue por…

-Lo sé. Harry ¿Crees que te voy a reclamar que hayas pasado la mitad de tu vida preocupado por todo este asunto de Voldemort y el mundo mágico? Estabas haciendo lo que debías. Y está bien.

-Es solo que… quiero que sepas que te agradezco que hayas sido una amiga tan excelente todos estos años. Incluso ahora. No, Hermione, déjame decirlo. Incluso ahora que sé que todo es tan complicado para ti, estás aquí. Y es por eso que quería decirte que quiero ser tan buen amigo contigo como siempre lo fuiste conmigo. Como todavía lo eres conmigo…

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y un poco sorprendida. El cambio en Harry era palpable a pesar de lo que había sufrido. Por un momento a Hermione le pareció que nunca había conocido a Harry del todo… al verdadero Harry que no basaba sus acciones y sus pensamientos en la carga que su pasado le representaba. Y con el paso de los días, fueron comprobando que muchas cosas que en su tiempo habían pensado el uno del otro habían sido producto de su inmadurez o de su proceso de crecimiento. Incluso Hermione, quien siempre había leído a Harry como un libro, se encontró frente a sí una nueva versión de su amigo un poco más atento y menos egoísta. Como la mañana siguiente que había tocado a su puerta para llevarle unos sándwiches de desayuno para compensar todas las comidas que ella había hecho por él.

-Intenté hacer hot cakes, pero se me quemaron…- le dijo un tanto apenado con la charola en las manos cuando Hermione le había abierto la puerta. Ella había soltado una carcajada y había recibido la charola invitándolo a pasar a su habitación donde comieron el desayuno, juntos en la cama.

O cuando Hermione desempolvó el piano de la estancia de la mansión y empezó a tocar una melodía alegre mientras que Harry terminaba de limpiar los estantes y se decidía por fin a abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz que tanto le hacía falta.

-Mi madre me enseñó esta canción,- le dijo al verlo dejar de limpiar para contemplarla con asombro y cariño,- amaba la música pero decía que no tenía las manos de pianista. Al principio, antes de saber que era bruja, había decidido que sería concertista de piano,- Hermione seguía tocando mientras continuaba con su relato,- no por darle gusto, la verdad lo disfruto mucho. Pero esta canción me recuerda a ella

-Debió ser una persona muy alegre,- razonó Harry reparando por primera vez en el hecho de que sabía tan poco de Hermione. Ni siquiera había cruzado más de dos palabras con los Granger.

Sintió un pinchazo de remordimiento al darse cuenta que tampoco recordaba los nombres de los señores Granger. Pero tampoco se animó a preguntarlos, le parecía que siete años después era un poco muy tarde para hacerlo. Pero poco tiempo después, decidió enmendar el asunto.

-¿Cómo es que no sé casi nada de ti, Hermione?

En ese entonces estaban en la biblioteca. Luego de abrir las cortinas y haber limpiado técnicamente casi todo lo que estaba empolvado, Hermione le había pedido a Harry permiso para usar la biblioteca. Y mientras ella revisaba los libros apartando los que le parecían más importantes, Harry terminaba de leer las cartas de Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Hermione había levantado la vista del libro que estaba ojeando pero su expresión estaba en blanco. No sabía a donde iba Harry con todo eso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… en el tren a Hogwarts. Lo primero que dijiste fue "debes ser Harry Potter, lo sé todo de ti".

Harry intentó no sonar ofensivo al imitar su voz, pero Hermione casi soltó una carcajada al escuchar la voz chillona con la que había dicho la frase.

-Debí haber intentado conocerte más…- continuó, poniendo las cartas que yacían en su regazo sobre el suelo,- por ejemplo ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Prefieres a los Beatles o a los Rolling Stones? Esas cosas que se supone debe saber un mejor amigo…

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y meditó lo que Harry acababa de decir. Quizá una parte de sí quería cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, pero prefirió simplificar las cosas. ¿Qué caso tenía reclamarle algo?

-Lasaña, el azul y los Beatles, por supuesto. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

-Es por lo que te dije antes…- replicó él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo,- he sido un mal amigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír más fuerte de lo que había deseado.

-Oh, Harry… la amistad no se demuestra con esas cosas superficiales. Yo tampoco se esas cosas de ti. ¿Y crees que eso me ha hecho una mala amiga? No creas que no he recibido nada de ti, porque no es así, gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosas. Estar a tu lado me forzó a sacar siempre lo mejor de mí, aprendí a hacer tantas cosas gracias a las aventuras que vivimos juntos...

-Pero lo hiciste para salvarme el pellejo. Además, ninguna de esas cosas te las di intencionalmente. Así que no cuenta.

Hermione no contestó a eso, se puso de pie y se sentó en sus pantorrillas frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y posando ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo.

-Ya no te atormentes por las cosas que fueron, Harry. Si queremos un día salir de aquí con la frente en alto y dejar de escondernos, debemos dejar de lamentar las cosas que hicimos mal en nuestro pasado y aprender de ellas. Solo así podremos seguir adelante. Así que no sientas que me debes nada porque yo no lo siento así. Lo que hice por ti, lo volvería a hacer y no espero otro resultado.

Harry había asentido. Incluso había parecido satisfecho con esa respuesta. Pero si había una manera de saber lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza, esa era a través de sus sueños. De alguna manera, siempre habían guiado sus pasos ya fuera por la conexión que tenía con Voldemort o para recordarle lo que era importante recordar en momentos cruciales. Desde el día que Hermione le había dado los primeros hot cakes, había dejado de tener esas pesadillas con los muertos y los ataúdes, siendo sustituidas esas pesadillas por hermosos sueños negros que luego olvidaba al amanecer. Pero esa noche, la noche luego de esa conversación sucedió un nuevo sueño.

Estaba en una habitación oscura donde Hermione aparecía de pronto y le decía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de esa manera en que solía comportarse cuando lo reprendía en la escuela, que tenía que reponerle todo lo que le debía. En el sueño Harry iba a su bóveda de Gringotts y la abría mostrándosela. Parecía la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange ya que estaba llena de muchísimas más riquezas de las que tenía y luego le daba la llave a Hermione pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso no es suficiente" le decía indignada y él sabía que lo que ella le decía era cierto.

"¿Y qué más puedo darte?" decía él buscando en sus bolsillos y extrayendo la snitch y dándosela sin pensarlo.

Hermione volvía a negar con la cabeza y entonces Harry la sujetaba por los hombros pero no de manera brusca. Sentía que le dolía el pecho al no poder pagar su deuda. "¿Qué quieres entonces?".

Entonces Hermione sonreía. Pero no era una risa maligna, era esa sonrisa natural que no siempre iluminaba su rostro pero que cuando Harry había tenido oportunidad de verla, le parecía que de verdad era una chica hermosa.

"Yo no te he dado riquezas, Harry. ¿Por qué me quieres dar eso? ¿Qué te he dado en verdad?"

Harry se quedaba mudo, con las manos todavía en los hombros de su amiga la sujetaba con fuerza y la atraía hacia sí. Y entonces la estaba besando y ese beso se convertía en una réplica de la visión del Horcrux pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no era una escena ajena a él. Era parte de la visión y podía sentir los labios tibios de Hermione en los suyos, y el sabor que despedía era dulce e intoxicante. Podía sentir su temperatura subir mientras que las manos de Hermione presionaban su nuca atrayéndolo más a ella y a pesar de saber que algo estaba mal ahí y que en alguna parte del sueño escuchaba la voz de Ron… no podía deja de besarla.

Se despertó sobresaltado, el pulso acelerado y su temperatura definitivamente había subido. Se tocó los labios y sintió las cosquillas de un beso recién recibido. Era un beso que nunca antes había experimentado. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Preguntó al vacío a pesar de saber que nada ni nadie le contestaría la pregunta.

**Pues mi nuevo fic, perdónenme lectores de mis otras historias pero escribir SDT me dio nostalgia por volver al LEMON y no quise dejar de hacerlo cuando la historia me saltó en la cabeza. Ojala les guste y no se molesten porque ahora tengo 3 historias HP que escribir y una de juegos del hambre… y poco tiempo. Meh… bueno, me dejan el review y me dicen qué les parece. Como dice Gaby, es la primera vez que escribo en esta época y creo que por eso estoy emocionada. Como ven, me encanta respetar el canon ¿Quién dice que los Harmony no respetamos el canon?**

**TLAL**


End file.
